PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Cell Imaging Core (Core C) is to provide access to equipment and technical expertise for confocal microscopy, combined confocal and multi-photon microscopy, and super-resolution microscopy. The range of experiments that will take advantage of this core include immunofluorescence, imaging of GFP, mCherry, and other organelle- and protein-specific dyes, time-lapse confocal microscopy, calcium imaging, and confocal imaging combined with multi-photon excitation for photo-activation of dyes and flash photolysis of caged compounds. Core C will take advantage of the medical school's existing Center for Cell and Molecular Imaging in order to provide these services. Equipment in the core includes a Zeiss LSM 710 NLO Duo confocal/multiphoton microscope with dual scan heads, nonlinear optics, non-descanned detectors, and a Spectra-Physics 10 watt tunable femtosecond-pulsed titanium:sapphire laser for multi-photon excitation; a Leica SP5 laser scanning confocal microscope with UV and multiple visible excitation lines plus five detection channels and newly upgraded HyD detectors; a Leica Gated STED super-resolution microscope with a white light laser for excitation and three depletion laser lines for multi-label super-resolution imaging; and two PCs for off-line image processing and data analysis. Core C also will provide a Research Support Specialist who is experienced in confocal and multi-photon microscopy. The Research Support Specialist will train members of each project in the use of the Core's equipment and also will be available for ongoing assistance with all experiments requiring the use of this core facility.